Talk:Metal Sonic VS Zero/@comment-30508636-20170617181632/@comment-29378577-20170618043012
Even if Dark Hold did work like you said, which I highly doubt, it would still be inferior to Chaos Control since it is limited, whereas Chaos Control can be used infinitely. Plus Metal has more experience with the technique. The Dark Hold only works on the Skiver and no other maverick, and it happens to be the maverick weak to the Dark Hold. That doesn't exactly make it a lot stronger. As for Dark Dizzy paralyzing Zero with it, maybe Dark Dizzy just had more experience with it, plain and simple. Also, as for Metal calling Sonic a copy, that's more him taunting Sonic and flaunting his god complex than being dumb, and I'm pretty sure that he knows he and Sonic are two different people because he wants to destroy Sonic. Learn what stupid is mate. Zero Era Zero and Omega are two different bodies with different feats, so the feats of one should not affect the other, that's not how this works. They should be kept separate because they are for all intents and purposes two different characters. Metal Overlord has no weakness you can see, just like Zero, but he can be crippled if you remove one of his appendages, like Zero. Zero also does have a weak point being his chest, which is where his core reactor is that will blow him up if it is damaged. Also, Metal Overlord's transformation doesn't seem to be hindered by the team's interference, and he is still plenty powerful in his Overlord form, so the teams were more like a nuisance to him rather than an actual threat. The Dark Hold can stop lasers because they are inanimate objects, whereas Metal Sonic is not. Mega has overturned Wily's plans, but more through brute force rather than actual plotting and manipulation like Metal, and while Zero is smarter than Mega in that he has free will, he doesn't use intelligence in combat from what I've seen. Some people consider X8 as non canon because of it's lack of connections and outright contradictions to the Zero series, such as how Axl is never brought up there, so the Sigma blade may not even be canon, and by extension Lumine may not be canon. The canon could just end at X6 with Zero going to sleep 100 years preparing for the Zero series. Also, Metal Sonic was able to trick Eggman in Sonic Free Riders by manipulating Eggman into giving him racing data to beat Sonic instead of fueling Eggman's own plan, showing Metal is street smart. Also, depending on X5's RNG generator, the missile could just straight up blow up the colony instead of Zero having to use a ship to do it, meaning the missile outcome is equally likely to happen, meaning that durability feat doesn't exist for Zero. You can also choose to play as X instead of Zero, so maybe it's X who fights the Mavericks for 16 hours straight, and depending on how fast you are, it may not even be 16 hours at all, but much less